Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 430
. However, they survived in a pocket universe as seen during the Heroes Reborn event. At the time of this story, they had just recently returned in - . In his excitement, the wall-crawler momentarily forgets that there is currently a bounty on his head.Spider-Man has had a bounty on him since Norman Osborn tricked the hero into attacking him in . Looking forward to seeing the Fantastic Four, Spider-Man heads to the Four Freedoms Plaza where he remembers that the FF no longer live there and that it is now the current headquarters of the Thunderbolts.The Thunderbolts convinced the city of New York into letting them set up operations in the Four Freedoms in . He then decides to go to the Daily Bugle later to find out where the Fantastic Four are headquartered at. As he leaves, he is observed by Atlas, Techno, and Citizen V of the Thunderbolts. They briefly wonder if the web-slinger has discovered the truth about them, but dismiss this as Spider-Man doesn't strike them as much of a detective.The Thunderbolts are actually the Masters of Evil in disguise, as revealed in . Citizen V makes mention that the government is giving them what they need to take over the world. Those events are detailed in . Needing to get to classes at Empire State University, Peter finds a nearby ally to change back into his civilian clothes, knowing that his wife is concerned for his safety since the bounty.Peter and Mary Jane are referred to as husband and wife here. However, years later, their marriage is erased from existence by Mephisto in . As such they should be considered a common-law couple here. While high above the planet, the Silver Surfer saves a space station from an approaching meteor.The Silver Surfer identifies this as the Mir Space Station. This should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. Particularly since the station was decomissioned and later fell out of orbit in 2001. He is also delighted to hear that the Fantastic Four are back, but he is concerned what this means about his current relationship with Alicia Masters, the Thing's former girlfriend.Alicia Masters had been in an on-again-off-again relationship with the Thing for years. While everyone thought the Fantastic Four were dead, Alicia became a regular companion of the Silver Surfer in and the pair eventually formed a romance. Back on Earth, Peter Parker meets up with his wife, who is unhappy to hear that her husband was web-slinging. He assures her that it was an isolated incident, telling her that now that the missing heroes are back, it will take a lot of pressure off him to become Spider-Man and put himself at risk. After Peter smooth things over he heads off to class, confident that this time he will be able to keep his promise to his wife and stay out of the webs until he can clear his name. At that moment, at Ravencroft Institute, the new administrator is furious over the cost overruns during Ashley Kafka's run of the facility, particularly when it comes to dealing with Cleuts Kasady, the notorious serial killer known as Carnage. Despite warnings from the security staff, the new director decides to reduce some of the microwaves that keep him contained in his cell, confident that Kasady won't notice the change. Unfortunately, as soon as he shuts down the microwave containment, Cletus turns into Carnage and breaks free from his cell. After slaughtering the guards, Carnage escapes the facility, seeking to get revenge against Spider-Man. While at the Daily Bugle, Joe Robertson is in a meeting with J. Jonah Jameson and demands to know why Jonah sold the Bugle to Norman Osborn and why he has been acting so strangely since.The Daily Bugle has had financial troubles since . Later, after a great deal of intimidation, Norman Osborn forced Jonah to sell half-ownership in the Bugle in . When Jonah doesn't give him any answers, Joe Robertson tells him that he has to make some of his own and storms out. On his way out, he bumps into Jacob Conover, who tells him that Osborn is shopping for a new editor-in-chief and that Robertson might soon be out of a job. As Conover is warmly invited into Norman's office, Joe suddenly feels like a stranger. Returning to his office, Joe thinks about quitting, something that his wife wants him to do anyway, but isn't sure what he should do. It's then that Peter Parker arrives to find out where the Fantastic Four are making their home. His thoughts are interrupted by Billy Walters, one of the Bugle's new reporters, who has scored some tickets to see the Knicks play. Since Billy has been trying hard to be friendly, only for Peter to blow him off to be Spider-Man, Peter decides to take him up on the offer. While down in the lobby, Martha Robertson rushes to catch the elevator up to the newsroom. The elevator is held open by none other that Cletus Kasady. When he hears that this woman is the wife of Joe Robertson, Kasady decides to use her to send a message. Moments later, everyone hears a blood curdling scream coming from the elevators. Recognizing the voice of his wife, Joe Robertson rushes to see what is wrong and is horrified by what he sees. While at Empire State University, Mary Jane is having lunch with Jill Stacy and Shantal Wilsk. Shantal wants to know what's going on with her and Peter, but Mary Jane is being candid as usual. However, when she overhears a radio report about Carnage's escape, Mary Jane collapses into a chair. Her friends concern for her well-being is nothing compared to the fear that Mary Jane feels for her husband. Back at the Bugle, Joe is relieved to discover that his wife is still alive, Carnage only stabbed her in the arm so he could write "Carnage Rules" on the wall of the elevator in blood. Seeing this, Peter realizes that he can't just stand back and do nothing and slips away to hunt for Carnage as Spider-Man. Not far away, Carnage is terrorizing a man for parking in a handicapped space and is about to crush him with a car when Spider-Man saves him. Their battle attracts the attention of the Silver Surfer who has just arrived over the city. Recognizing Spider-Man, the Surfer flies down to lend him a hand. When Carnage makes contact with the Surfer, he is shocked when his symbiote suddenly abandons him, leaving Kasady in a near catatonic state. The Silver Surfer realizes how serious the threat of the symbiotes are and tries to follow after the alien creature while Spider-Man handles Cletus. Kasady tells Spider-Man that his symbiote's last thoughts that they must have revenge, but there was only one way to stop the Surfer. Suddenly, the ground explodes and Spider-Man is horrified to see that the Carnage symbiote has now bonded to the Silver Surfer. Now calling itself the Cosmic Carnage, the alien creature intends to use the Surfer's power to take out its anger and frustration on the entire universe. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * ** ** ** * * Mr. Pogue * Officer Kallis * ** ** ** * * * ** ** ** * ** Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** **** **** ** ** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}